I'll take care of you
by gabmonteith
Summary: A finchel AU,in which Finn's ex-girlfriend Quinn,dies,and Rachel his friend always support him,they always felt something special about each other,but now everything is new for them,maybe love ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Support

3:00 am, Rachel's phone started to ring, it was Finn calling, but at 3am ? Rachel prepared herself for the worst.

"Rach, Rach, are you awake?" Finn said with a tearful voice

"I'm here, what happened, calm down Finny"

"She's dead Rach, it's over ,I need you here, can you come here, please ?" Finn was desperate

"Of course, try to calm down, I'll be there in 5 minutes"

Rachel put the first clothes she saw, Finn needed her, she will always be there for him ,the streets weren't that full, she arrived in the hospital in 10 minutes, when she saw Finn leaning against the wall, so vulnerable, with tearful eyes, with a lost look, she just hug him, she didn't know what to say. In the instant she hugged him, he started to cry, he was just controlling himself till she arrive.

"Oh Finn, I'm so sorry ,it's gonna be okay babe, I'll take care of you" Rachel tried her best, no to cry,but seeing Finn in that way, miserable, she couldn't handle anymore

"Thank you Rach, but I just, she is gone, she was so full of life, it's just not right…"And he burst into tears and more tears ,in his friend's arms

"You don't have to talk, Finny ,that's okay" She tried to comfort him

He cried a lot, but Rachel didn't mind, she was just thinking about him, and how to make him fell better,it was a tough moment in Finn's life, Quinn was his girlfriend since highschool,they fight a few weeks ago, Quinn crashed her car, and now Finn fells guilty about it. After all the crying he felt asleep in Rachel's lap, she kept stroking his hair, now it was 6:00am,she was pretty tired, but she couldn't leave Finn alone in that way, so she carefully put his head on the couch that they were sitting, she had to see Quinn, what they would have to do now, she knew Finn couldn't handle with this now. Rachel left Finn sleeping in the couch, and went to Quinn's hospital bed, her face was destroyed, the accident was very ugly judging for the scars in her body, her Barbie doll body was beyond recognition, Rachel feel sorry for her too, they weren't best friends but they studied together and she was always with Finn so…,so young, so many things to do. The nurse entered the room.

"Are you from the family ? "

"No ,I'm a friend of her boyfriend, he can't handle it right now, he felt asleep in the couch of the parlor ,is that okay?"

"Yes ,but have you warn her family? Someone of the family need to sign some papers"

"No, but I will ,did she came with her cellphone or something? ,I don't know their numbers"

"Yes ,here it is, and all her belongings"

"Thank you nurse…" Rachel looked at her name tag

"Nurse June"

The old little nurse went out the room, Rachel didn't want see Quinn going to the necrotery, so she left. The tiny brunette went to the parlor, Finn was awake, with his eyes fixed on the wall, maybe he was in shock. Rachel sit right next to him, and put her head on his shoulders, whispering:

"It's gonna be alright, she's in a better place now"

"It was all my fault" Finn said still paralyzed looking at the soft green wall of the parlor

"It wasn't Finn, it was an accident, it is nobody's fault, listen to me, the fight you guys have a few weeks ago was not the reason of the accident, a big truck hit her car, she wasn't sad or anything."

"But Rach, now I miss her" His eyes full of tears

"Finn, let's try to don't talk about it for today okay? I'm gonna take a coffee on the cafeteria do you want some?"

"No, I'll stay here for a while"

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes"

Rachel went to the cafeteria, while she was taking her coffee, she remembered, she needed to call to Ms. Fabray, it would be so hard to do it, she took a deep breath and call Quinn's mom number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Fabray it is Rachel, Finn's friend, do you remember me from the last Christmas ?"

"Oh, the jewish girl, yeah I remember"

"Ms. Fabray I've got something to tell you ,it's not a good thing"

"Rachel you're scaring me, tell me !"

"Quinn is in the hospital, she suffer an car accident, and they called Finn, he was the first number on her phone"

"Is she okay Rachel?" the lady said with a very worried voice

"I think is better you come here Ms. Fabray"

"She's dead, isn't she? Tell me Rachel, tell me now ! "Ms. Fabray said already crying

"Yes, she is Ms. Fabray I'm so sorry"

Rachel could hear Ms. Fabray crying through the phone ,it was one of the most difficult things that Rachel had to done in her life, she hang up the phone, and went to the parlor to see if Finn was was with his head between his hands, clearly upset.

"Finn, Ms. Fabray is coming, are you okay?"

"Yes, Thank you for warning her ,I was so nervous I didn't think about it…"

They waited for Ms. Fabray, after 20 minutes, she arrived, with swollen eyes, messy hair, she came closer to them in the parlor. Ms. Fabray said she have already seen her daughter, and that the funeral would be tomorrow in the morning, then she left, without saying any other word, she seemed devasted, it was very understandable, Rachel's heart was aching, but she couldn't do anything more.

"Finn, I think it's time ,we have to go"

"We need to rest ,tomorrow, we have to go to the funeral, c'mon"

"Rach, you already did so much, but can I stay at your place tonight, in my place, there's to much memories, I woudn't handle it, not today"

"Of course you can Finn ! now we really have to go"

Rachel took his arm and they went to her place, Finn took a shower and slept on the couch. Rachel was writing. she was a best seller writer. They had lunch, nobody said a word, there weren't nothing left to say, the clime was tense .Rachel went out to the laundry, she was sad about the whole thing, but she was alleviate to went out a little, Finn was terrible, tomorrow it would be just worse, because the funeral would kill him…

When Rachel arrived it was about 15pm,Finn was sitting on the couch, looking straight to the wall, just like he was at the hospital's parlor.

"Finn, are you okay? Do you want something ?"

"No, Rach don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I'm going to sleep, Good night and thank you again"

"That was nothing Finn, Good Night" Rachel kissed his forehead

Rachel kept writing her new book till 19pm,then she went to the kitchen, and started to think about ,what was Finn's favorite food, she remembered he loves peanut butter sandwich, Rach made the best peanut butter sandwich that she've ever made, for her she made spaghetti with vegan spice. Rachel softly woke up Finn stroking his brown soft hair.

"Finn, wake up, you have to eat, I made a peanut butter sandwich, especially for you, please, you have to…"

"I'm not hungry Rach, thank you"

Finn sleep again but Rachel, left the sandwich on the little table right in front of the couch. Rachel went to her bedroom, she had to take a shower, sleep, that was a very stressing day. After that Rachel took a shower ,she didn't even put her pajamas she felt asleep on her bed, Finn slept all day long, he was too depressed to face the true, the fact that his ex-girfriend it's gone. Exactly at 7am Rachel woke up, she dressed up and went to the living room, she was worried about Finn, he've eaten the sandwich in the dawn. Rachel eat an apple for breakfast and she tried to woke up Finn, he's so miserable…

"Hey Finny, wake up, we have to go to the…you know"

"I know, Rach thank you, can you make me another peanut butter sandwich?"

"Sure, your appetite is coming back"

Rachel made the sandwich for Finn, they have a tiny chat this morning. Rachel is very punctual, so right at 8 o'clock, they went to the funeral, the silence was killing Rachel, Finn was with his head down ,looking at his foot, with that lost puppy eyes.

"Finn if you need to cry, that's okay, I know it's been hard for you"

"I think I cried, all my tears yesterday, but thank you"

They kept in absolute silence in their way to the funeral, Rachel bought some flowers, they were in the backseat of her car, finally they arrived in the funeral, all Quinn's parents, friends, and people that they've never seen. They met old friends, from the high school, from the glee club ,that were golden times. Rachel met her best friend Kurt and his boyfriend, Santana, Tina, Artie and a few of other glee club members, even was there, Santana and Kurt came to talk with Rachel, meanwhile Finn was at Quinn's grave, throwing flowers at it.

"Hey Rach I miss you so much" Kurt said hugging her so hard that she couldn't breath

"Hello mi angel, I miss you so much babe!" Santana said hugging her tight, but Rachel could see her swollen eyes, Tana and Quinn were friends.

"I miss you guys so much too, we have to hang out together someday, how are you guys?"

"Besides, this horrible Quinn history, we're fine, poor Quinn, so young…"

"I know ,I was remembering our time as co-captains of the Cherrios!, I miss her so bad"

"I'm worried about Finn, he's very shaken with all of it, it's been verry tough for him"

"They were kind into a break, right? that's what Quinn told, the last time I spoke to her"

"I didn't understood it right, Finn didn't want to really talk about it…"

"Rach, today we gonna make a party in honor of Quinn, make Finn go with you, we distract ourselves for a little bit"

"I'll, guys I have to go ,I have to support Finn, I'll show up, love you"

"Bye Rach" Kurt and Santana waved goodbye

It was the funeral time, the worst time, Finn started to cry, everyone was crying, such a sad scene, when the last shoveful of earth cover Quinn's grave, they really realized that she was gone. The way for Rachel's apartament was tense, Finn with empty eyes, then Rachel was sure, he needed to go to the party. She waited they arrive home, to tell Finn about the party.

"Finn, are you better?"

"Yes, better,but I'm not okay yet" Finn hugged her, she is so tiny, she lost herself in his arms, his strong, warm arms, she felt so safe in that hug.

"Tana and Kurt, will give a party in honor of Quinn, you will come with me right ?"

"I don't know Rach ,I'm not okay"

"Please, Finny?"

"No, Rach I can't, not today"

"So, next week?, you need to distract your self a little bit"

Rachel called Tana and Kurt and said that they couldn't go .Days became weeks, weeks became months and Finn still the same ,Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Puck all of Finn's friends tried to cheer him up, it's been a like five months since Quinn was dead, Finn needed to think about something else ,he couldn't spend the rest of his life, blaming himself for something that he didn't do, Rachel felt that she got to do something about it. Finn got to get out of his house ,last week Tana helped him to pack up some Quinn stuff that were in his apartament. Kurt and Blaine redecorate some things to give a new look for Finn's place, Rachel hang out with Finn at his place, almost every day, she support him no matter what, but now he have to move on.

"Hello?"

"Hey Finny, let's get out of the cave tonight ?"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon Finny, you need some fun!"

"Rach, I'm not ready yet, I feel guilty when I have fun, without her"

"Finn, stop blaming yourself, Quinn would want you to be happy, and it's almost 6 months since the accident…"

"I know Rach, next week I will go out, but not tonight"

Rachel knew that it had to be that night, so she had a marvelous idea..

"Rach, Rach, are you still there?"

"Yes, yes, so I see you "

Rachel had a brilliant idea, if Finn wouldn't go to the party, she would bring the party to him !

xx

AN: Hope you guys like this new story, sorry for grammar errors, English is not my first language, sometimes fanfic "cut" some words of my text, I'm trying to solve this, anyway if this happen I'm so sorry, enjoy and review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Our song

"Knock Knock Finny"

Rachel said, while she and their friends were waiting Finn outside the door.

"Rach, wasn't you going out ?"

Finn opened the door and saw all his friends with bottles of champagne, market bags, snacks , wine. Brittany was carrying a radio , Kurt brought his microphones, that was going to be a fun night. Everybody was needing a night like that, when Finn saw all his friends, a smile sprouted in his face, Rachel could see his dimples, she had missed that dimples. Puck was already opening the champagne, Rachel was turning on the radio with their glee club songs, a flashback of the "golden times" would make everybody happy, they sat on Finn's couch and carpet, they started to drink, wine, champagne, Santana made some drinks, Blaine was drinking shots of tequila, everybody was getting a little drunk , then Artie started to remember the high school times…

"Guys, do you remember Rach's party, we all got so drunk !, Blaine kissed a girl" then he started to laugh uncontrollably

"I remember !, I kissed that trouty mount all night long" Santana looked at Sam with dirty eyes

"Golden Times" Finn said

"Let's cheer! for the old and gold times" Tina said

"And for the new times too" Finn said shyly

"Cheers !" everybody said

After the toast, Rachel suggested a karaoke time, juts like the party at her house years ago, everybody loved the idea. They sang all together, the "new directions" song, solos they got, solos they didn't, and the best part : Duets.

"C'mon duendes I want hear faithfully, please, I want to hear it so bad"

"I don't know Tana, it would bring so many memories, I don't know…"

"Cut it of Berry Cherry, we all know you guys make out in the high school "Santana said already giggling

"Tana!"

"It's okay Rach, we all know, when sometimes Finn was single, you guys always became too romantic, we knew it" Mercedes said

"Seriously ? " Finn said

"We were so discrete, weren't we ? " Rachel said looking at Finn

"Are you kidding ? You guys were always looking at each other, with dirty lips, you are two dirty people " Santana said giggling again

"Okay, it was just a couple times, Finn and I, are just friends, guys "

"Oh,yeah" Sam said

"Of course you're" Tina said

Finn and Rachel, were very embarrassed, they didn't know, that everybody knew, and they didn't remember it, till that moment. They sang faithfully, it was so relieving, sing that song, they didn't sing a song, that song, for a long time, and the fell was still the same, the butterflies on their stomach, the chill, when Rachel hit that high note. Nothing has change, that song just brought back their time together, Finn and Rachel dated for a long time, after they decided to become just friends, it was a secret, they taught nobody knew it , till this night. All the feelings that they try to bury, hide, they were friends, just friends right ? . But it was too late, the songs, their duet, it was all coming back. The looks, the kisses, the touches, the fights, the make ups. Finn and Rachel tried to avoid these memories, all night long, it was a marvelous party, Finn was happy again, feeling free to move on, and continue his life, Quinn would want Finn happy. Everything was finally, getting right, when the party was over around 3:00 pm, everybody left, but Rachel stayed to help Finn organize his place, Santana message her right after she left.

"Use protection, I don't wanna be aunt this soon, hahaha, enjoy it Berry Cherry

Love, Tana"

Rachel laughed, Santana knew her so well, but she wants to talk with Finn first, she was cleaning the kitchen, when she heard Finn's voice whispering in her ear.

"Do you remember this one ?"

"Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes, I look away  
That's just because I'm not okay"

She took a deep breath, this song, just give her so many feelings, memories that she tried to forget all these years,

"But I hold on  
I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong"

Finn smile

"Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending ?  
Will we a-a-a-always always always be pretending ?"

…

"Keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make  
Seems like no one's letting go  
And it's such a shame  
Cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know?"

"Will we always be pretending ?"

"I'm tired of pretending Rach"

All Rachel's doubts, were clear with this duet, they still belong to each other, she was tired of pretending too, all these years, hiding her feelings, and he always holding back his feelings. They were alone at Finn's place, only Finn and Rachel. They kept looking right at each other eyes, she was lost in the sweetness of that almond eyes, she softly put her hands in the neck, she was caressing his soft brown hair, Finn put his hands on her waist, putting Rachel closer to him, it seems like he waited for so long, the feel when they touch, didn't change, the craving, for another touch, the chill when he can feel her breath. She put her hands on his face, their faces getting closer, they kissed. Not a usual kiss, the tingling she felt when he kissed her, his mouth so soft, they lips fits so well, the chill he felt In all his body, when he caresses his hair in that way. Finn grab her, he needed to feel her, completely, she was so tiny, in his arms, he cared her till his bedroom, he put her softly on his bed, lie on her side, he kept just looking at her, memorizing every detail of her face, she kept looking at him too.

"You're so beautiful, every detail of you, is special, is unique, is you" he said

"You don't know but you are the most handsome man I've ever seen"

"break a leg, remember ?"

"I love you"

He vanished inside her kiss, again, and again, and once more. When they were together in that bed, in that room, the time has stop for them, slowly, he took off his shirt, she took off her dress, Finn kissed her neck vey softly, there's no need to hurry, the kisses, touches, everything they have, a history, it took so long for this to happen, they waited for so long. They made love, they felt like the world was build for them, they became one. Finn hugged her so tight, he kissed her hair, they felt asleep In that way, cuddle on Finn's bed, enjoying their moment together, a new beginning has started.

Finn's clock rang, his clock was a radio clock, it was playing his favorite song, with or without you from U2, he didn't know why but this song always make him happy.

"Finn!, oh my god !, this is the song that we dance on our senior prom !, we have only one dance… "

"Now I remember it, babe" He kissed her forehead

"Can you give me the honor of dancing with Ms. Berry ?, the most beautiful girl at the prom" He took her hand

"Of course Mr. Hudson"

He was only with his boxers, she with her bra and her panties, if this wasn't extremely romantic it would be hilarious, Finn grab her waist and put her very close to him, she put her feet above his, so she could be near of his face, she rested her face on his chest, and they kept there, dancing, their song, and now doesn't matter what's gonna happen, they would figure it out together, "no mountain to climb, no river to cry", it was everything alright, they wanted to remember this moment for life. It was perfect, they don't have to say nothing, the moment said it all.

"I'm forever yours" he said

"Faithfully" Rach said

And they burst into another passionate kiss, Rach still with her feet above his, they didn't mind at the time, they didn't watch the clock, they can't get enough from each other, they spent the whole morning, listening to their songs, watching movies on his bed. Rachel took a nap with Finn's shirt, his smell was so good, he kept watching her sleep, looking at every line of her body, every little thing that he didn't look yet, he caressed her hair. They kept in that way, together, tethered , in each others arms just enjoying their time together, and for now this is more than enough for them, while they have each other they knew it would all be fine…

xx

AN: Hope you guys like the new chapter, I love writing it, again if there is some mistake at the text, I'm sorry, don't forget to review !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Hold on

Finn and Rachel, spent the whole weekend together, they ordered pizza, Rachel baked a chocolate cake for Finn, above of all the things they talked, they missed each others company so long, now they weren't just friends anymore. Rachel was becoming restless, she wanted to go out with Finn, dance a little bit, they were on Finn's big sofa in the living room, the young couple were watching Moulin rouge the musical, they loved that film, Rachel always cries in the come what may part, but in this time fortunately she had big muscle arms around her, the moment still perfect but Rachel wanted to take Finn out, that would be good for him and for her too.

"Finny, let's go out? I want to dance"

Finn still resting his head on hers "Yes, I think it is an awesome idea babe"

She gave him a little kiss and went to the shower, Finn turn off the tv and went to his closet, suddenly a marvelous idea came in his mind…

"Hey babe, can I join you in this shower ?"

"If you don't mind going out later" she said biting her lips

He hold her in a tight warm hug, the hot shower in their back. They made love in the shower, they couldn't get enough, so many years of craving, they were floating in the clouds of love, when she was with him everything seemed fine, right, every moment with him was delightful, every touch, every look, every kiss was special. Every time she had sex with him, it wasn't just sex, it was a way of feeling connected with him, feel tethered with him. They get late for dinner but not to dance, they got dressed and went to Rachel's favorite nightclub. That night was 70's nights, their favorites ballads were playing. Suddenly more than a woman started to play, so many memories in their minds right now…

"So much more babe" he whisper softly in her ear as he turned her face to his.

And the night just got better and better, they just left the club when they couldn't dance anymore. The young couple went home, and they didn't even took the clothes off, they were so tired, Rachel's legs were burning inside, that high hells were very very high. Finn finally was feeling happy again, after all the drama and tragedy in his life he finally could smile with no guilty, waking up in Rachel's side looking at her, she was his sunshine, every time he sees her right on his side it seems so unreal. They never imagine that this could happen, Rachel had to go to her apartment because she still lives there, they kissed and she left quickly. For her surprise her parents were at her apartment.

"Hey Daddies !" she hugged them

"What a lovely surprise, what brought you guys here? " it was midnight, what were they doing at this time at her place?

"We just wanted to see if you're okay, darling "

"I'm fine, do you guys want something ? water, juice, coffee ?"

"No, honey, it's just that we are a little bit worried about you, are you with a guy, you don't call us anymore " LeRoy said taking her hand

"Kind of…"

"What you mean darling ?"

"It's nothing serious daddies" she didn't want to get in details with them, they weren't big fans of Finn, after he broke her heart in the high school, her parents still have a "thing" with him.

"If you say so, we believe in you, now we have to go or otherwise we won't catch the plan"

"Wait, were are you guys going ?"

"To Rio de Janeiro baby, if you call us more often you would know !"

"We will bring presents, don't worry, we'll be back in two weeks, love you " they hugged her and kissed her cheeks.

It was very fast, her daddies love to travel, they went to so many places that she lost the count. She wanted to tell her parents that she was with Finn and that they were very happy, but she couldn't not now. She had no idea of how her daddies would react, she prefer to let them have a good trip. Her apartment now seems so empty, senseless, she went to her bed, lied down and it felt awkward without him holding her, making she feel safe, making it feel like home. Lost in her own thoughts she fell asleep, she dreamed about him, but in her dream she couldn't see his face, no matter how hard she try, it was a big blur. Rachel woke up from her little nap a little bit dizzy, she was feeling awkward and she didn't know why.

xx

Being without Rachel even if for a little time always makes Finn worried about her, to him she's his precious thing, so fragile. While he was driving home, he kept thinking about her then he called her so many times and she didn't answered, "maybe she's sleeping" he repeat it on his head. He couldn't convince himself that she was okay. He was so distracted, the traffic lights seemed eternal in that second, his head was such a blur, he felt awkward and suddenly he didn't felt anything at all like a big black out.

xx

10am Rachel's clock begins to sound

"Oh my god ! already, can't believe I slept on the couch"

Rachel picked up her phone and it was like 5 missed calls from Finn, and in that moment she felt a stich in her heart, she called him so many times, but he didn't answer …

Her phone rings again

"Finn ? !"

"No Rach, It's Carole"

"Oh thank God, have you seen Finn?, I'm so worried about him"

"Rachel, he suffered an accident, he's in a coma, yesterday a car hit his car and he hit his head on the Volant, can you come here in the hospital ? "

"S-sure I'm on my way" the adrenaline on her body was so high that she didn't have time to cry, or to be afraid, Finn needed her right by his side, taking care of him like he always did for her.

When she saw Finn in that Hospital's bed, in coma, she shocked, she wasn't ready for it, and how could she ?. Her instinct was kiss him deeply but she couldn't he seems so damage, so she took his hand softly. And tears came streaming down her face, she didn't even realized her tears, it was automatic.

"Babe can you hear me ?"

"I'm right here by your side, don't worry, I'll take care of you, no matter what" She squeezes his hand once more

"Can you feel it ?" still holding his hand

"It's too soon" A doctor says

"Sorry?"

"Oh, I'm Dr. Drake Ramoray"  
"Are you from the family?"

"I'm his... girlfriend" she said with a thin voice that almost sound like a whisper

"He suffer a stroke on his head , it's not a head trauma, he's out of danger but…"

"Will he wake up ?"

"I can't say it right now lady, it's too soon, he still recovering from the accident, the important thing is never lose your hopes "

"I won't" she said still looking at him, wanting to cure every bruise on his handsome face, wanting to cure every injury.

"I'll leave you guys alone, I'll be back to see how he is in a few hours"

Now that she was alone with her lover she could talk to him.

"My lover, I would give my life for life, do you know that ?"

Still holding his hand she softly caresses his face, she felt every line of his beautiful face, although the whole day she kept there, holding his hand, waiting for something, anything.

"Finny, can you hear me ? feel my hand?" she asked him all day long

Carole enters the room

"Rachel you need to rest you are here the whole day"

"I can't, I wouldn't forgive myself if I left him"

"Okay, but when you have to go just call me"

"Thank's Carole"

She fell asleep with her head on his hand, a deep sleep, she could feel his arms around her, was she dreaming?

xx

Finn could see Rachel but couldn't reach her, touch her, why was she crying? Taking a man's hand?, he wanted to hug her, comfort her, the man's face was blurry, he gets closer to the man's face. It was him ! how I am here and there ?, Finn read one day that some people have seen their bodies when they were in coma but he believed that it was just a dream. He could finally hug her but she didn't react, she wasn't feeling it why?

xx

Rachel woke up, with Finn's hand on hers, and for a moment she thought it would maybe a nightmare but then she looked at his face. The little relief was gone, she had to face the true, help him, but how ?

Carole wanted to be with her son for a few moments, so Rachel left his room and let him with Carole, even her heart was aching while she was leaving him Carole needs Finn as much as she do. She search from Dr. Ramoray for more information about Finn. He was at the cafeteria

"Hey Doctor, do you have a second?"

"Yes Mrs."

"How Finn is, tell me everything"

"He's out of danger as I said before, but we don't know when he is going to wake up, if this will leave a sequel, we have to wait at least one month to make the tests and exams to see how his brain is reacting to the treatment"

"I understand"

"I have to go Mrs. I have a surgery to make"

Rachel was sitting there on the cafeteria, imagining her life without him, and the tears begun to stream down her face again, how could he be so near and so far at the same time ? .

Finn was still there, fighting for his life, trying to wake up, he was using every strength of his body to wake up, but it hurts him so bad, so painful.

1 month has passed

Finn's brain was responding to the treatment but he wasn't able to wake up yet. Rachel was miserable, she couldn't sleep or eat or do anything, her world was falling apart, she didn't know how she was surviving without his arms to hold her on the night, to comfort her when she have nightmares, to caresses her skin. She misses him with every piece of her being. She asks him again already knowing the answer

"Babe can you hear me? if you do hold my hand"

"Babe…"

Suddenly Finn slowly opens his eyes

"Finn , Babe !" her eyes full if tears

"NURSE NURSE !"

AN: hey you guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the drama, I love writing it I cried a lot writing it haha, don't forget to review please : ) sorry if I made some grammar mistake, there a lot more of drama coming so be prepared !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – My lover

"Finn, oh can you hear me ?" Rachel asks him with enthusiasm

The nurse make a lot of tests with Finn, leaving Rachel more anxious than she already was.

"So, how is he?"

"He opened his eyes, that's a big deal but he can't talk and we don't know how his brain is, we have to do some exams I'll call Dr. Ramoray"

"Finn if you can hear me, squeeze my hand"

He squeezes her hand, what a relieve. She couldn't hold her tears, but it were tears of happiness her lover has finally awake. How much she missed his touch, just that little gesture of a hand hold, made she feel shiver on her spine, her eyes full of tears that felt down her face. What a beautiful scene, how could life be better in that moment?

"Babe, can you say something ?"

"I-I love you" He whisper, she almost didn't hear it

"I love you too so much, I missed you so much" Her voice sounded like a weeping

"Dr. Ramoray ! Dr. Ramoray, he's t-talking, he's awake !"

Dr. Ramoray made a lot of tests with Finn, leaving Rachel waiting on the parlor, that light green walls, that couch she hold Finn after Quinn's death. That little room brought her so many memories that she was fighting to forget about. She was so worried that 15 minutes felt like 15 hours, finally Dr. Ramoray enter the parlor…

"So Doctor, how is he ?"

"Rachel" he took a deep breath making her heart beat faster.

"He's okay, he will be discharged from the hospital this afternoon !"

"Oh my god ! I'm so happy, I can't wait to see him"

xx

Finally it was afternoon, she went to their apartment at took some Finn's clothes, it was theirs now because all this time he was in the hospital, Rachel slept all the nights with his clothes, feeling his smell. That was the only way she could find to live without him even for a "little" time she misses him so bad, her whole body crave for him, she misses him with every single being of her heart, it aches every time she thought about him in that hospital. But the day has come, so hard to believe, her happily ever after may come now.

He was sit on his hospital bed, his anxiety was almost exploding out of his body, where was his lover ?, he knew she would come, but he has been asleep for months, when he heard that sound of high hells coming down the hall, he felt her, then when he saw that tiny silhouette he almost jump over her. Both of them, where with tears in theirs eyes, tears of joy, how much they missed each other, only one hug for tethered souls was nothing, he gave her a big passionate kiss, she could feel that kiss in every little piece of her body, literally took her breath away just like in high school times ,when they used to make out in some hidden place, like on the auditorium after school.

They went to Finn's apartment, "their" apartment. She left her bag on the living room's sofa, he was already kissing her neck, bringing her closer to him, she left him love her with every being of their bodies, she took off her shirt he took off his, tonight it wasn't just love making, they needed their bodies connected, feel each other, be with each other more than anything else. How much they crave for each other, it was a pain, one of the most horrible pains in the world when you crave for somebody and you can't do nothing about it, they were lucky ones, two souls in love, that were able to be together. After a long love night, every touch, every kiss was special for them, every one of them was unique, different from other one. Their bodies matched perfectly and how they couldn't ?, they were made to each other…

When Rachel felt his smell she thought it was just an hallucination again, then when she opened her eyes very slowly, it was him, finally, so handsome, lying down right next to her, her heart felt warm, in home, her home wasn't some place, it was someone it was him, and only him.

"Hello Heaven, you are a tunnel lined with yellow lights, on a dark night" she softly singed the melody in his ears

Finn open his pretty almond eyes, looking right at her, he caresses her hair

"You're my paradise, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you, I love you Rachel"

He grab her by her back, he was holding her tightly, just living the moment, smelling her hair, seeing her face, memorizing every single detail. He has to work, so he softly get out off the bed, and went to his work, Finn was a successful business man, but he already had arranged a big surprise do Ms. Berry.

Finn left Rachel a note:

"Meet me at the central park, at noon, exactly at noon

Don't be late ! I love you

Finn"

Rachel was very anxious she didn't have the idea of what was going to happen. It was about 11 o'clock so she took a shower, put a light pink dress and flats, she left her hair down, picked up her purse and went to the central park. She was extremely curious, it was 11:55 she was searching for Finn then somebody called her.

"Pequeña, it's not noon yet, come here!" Santana said already hugging her

"Hi Tana, did you see Finn?" she asked

"Yes but it's not the time yet, wait here with me I missed you so much "

"I've missed you too San, where's Finn?"

Rachel get even more curious and anxious, what was Finn doing? They chat for a little bit till noon, exactly at noon.

"Ok, It's noon now, let's go"

"Where ? !wait ! Tana"

But Santana has already taken her hand and took her to the central park bridge. There was Finn with his suit and pink tie, Santana kept her distance and Rachel went to Finn's embrace. Sam, Artie and Noah were singing behind Finn one of Rachel's favorite songs, All you need is love from Beatles, right after the chorus Santana joined them. A helicopter was right above them and it has a very big band written : Rachel Berry will you be my Ms Hudson ?. And when she looked down again Finn was with one knee on the floor, and a Tiffany's box on his hands, tears already came on her face, he took her hand…

"Rachel Berry "he looked right on her eyes

"You're the one and only for me, you're the love of my life, and you know that I love you so much"

"Will you marry me ?"

"Yes ! Yes of course I do."

He put the ring on her hand, she hugged him very tightly, and they had "The Kiss", they never felt so happy before, kissing him was like seeing fireworks in New York New Year at the Time Square, Sam, Artie, Noah and Santana were around them in that beautiful shinny day, Tana was crying tear of happiness of course. They almost forgot, they had to throw the rose petals after the marriage proposal, them the moment was perfect.

Sam seized the moment and asked Santana in dating officially, they were together for 1 year. She accepted of course, after all the love and everything Finn took everyone to have dinner at a fancy restaurant it was like a engagement party, he invited besides their friends at the park he invited Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Mr. Shuester, Brittany, Ms. Pillsbury, Burt and Carole. Kurt was shocked with Rachel's engagement ring the diamond was huge!, but he couldn't be happier for his best friend, Kurt kept joking with Blaine about how he would want his engagement ring. Santana and Sam were so happy too, Emma was married with Will and she was pregnant!. Everybody was talking about their lives after high school, talking about how would be the wedding. Rachel wanted to marry at he plaza for sure, Finn would let Rachel decide for him, marrying her was more than enough, in that evening Rachel told her parents about the proposal and stuff they were happy too, they were in Brazil enjoying the weather as they said.

They went home, after a delightful evening, what a perfect day, Finn and Rachel spent the night between kisses, promises, and plans for the future, they were deciding where they were going to live after the wedding, how many kids they would have, their names. In that night they just sleep, as usual Finn's arms around her, making her feel safe, she always falls asleep before him, it's a routine she sleeps he kept looking at her, with his hands on her hair, feeling the luckiest man in the whole world for having her, for Finn Rachel was the best person in the whole universe, she was unique to him, a precious and rare jewelry, sometimes tough and strong but sometimes so fragile, he would always take care of her, always and forever as she do for him, he was afraid of the future, Finn's biggest fear was losing her, to him it would be the worst pain. He felt asleep too, she didn't know but he felt so safe with her on his arms too, like if they don't need anything else in the world, he need her and she need him, simple as that. Their families were very supportive about their wedding, after all, doesn't matter what happen they would always be together, be their home, their person, and what's wrong with that? As long they had each other, they would went thought anything, their love was bigger than anything else.

xx

AN: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter ! I loved writing it there is a lot more to come !, if there is some grammar mistake I'm sorry, don't forget to review !, now Finn and Rachel are vey happy and now they have a whole new life, what the future is holding for them ? soon chapter 5 : D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – That kind of love

Wakening up with breakfast in the bed it's one of the best feelings ever, and Finn knew it very well. Rachel woke up with a little table by her side Finn did grilled cheese, strawberry juice and left her a little note

"I had to work early this morning, See you soon

Love you, Finn"

He really know her, he thinks about every detail to make her happy. She couldn't be with a best mood. That grilled cheese was filled with memories, she remember when Finn did one just like this in high school and he through Jesus was on it, that memory already brought a smile to her face. Today she was going to call Kurt to help her with the weeding things there were so many, the dress, the food, the guests, the invitations, only thinking about it made she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Kurt's cellphone rang

"Hello Kurt?"

"Hey Rach, how are you ?"

"Great and you?"

"I've got a big news for you , Blaine got that lead role at Broadway ! the musical is called How to succeed in business without really trying, but pretend you don't know because he wanted to tell you."

"I'll pretend" she giggled

"Kurt as you know, you're the most important bride maid and I was wondering if you want to help me with the preparations for the weeding ?"

"Oh my God, of course I want !"

"So why don't we go to the mall now ? I got to buy the perfect dress and you are the one to help, my best gay"

"Can't wait Rach, can you pick me up? then we'll go together to the mall"

"Sure, be there in 5"

"See you"

"See you"

Rachel got there in exactly 5 minutes, they lived near from each other. She drove them till the mall, and Kurt and Rachel went straight to the store that sell Vera Wang dresses, she tried a lot of dresses but neither she or Kurt approve. Then Kurt saw the dress that both of them love it was very look alike the one from Bride Wars that Kate Hudson wore. Rachel put the dress and it fits perfectly on her tiny body, finally it was the dress, she finally found it. Her papas were going to pay for it, the dress was their gift for the weeding, so she called them and they loved it too, LeRoy started to cry he was so proud of his little girl, Hiram couldn't be happier either, their baby girl has grown so much, not just physically she had become a woman , a beautiful strong one, she had reached her dreams, Rachel was a successful Broadway star, Tony award winner, and now a bride-to-be.

In the rest of the day, Kurt and Rachel, spent talking about the weeding, the dress, finding the perfect shoe for Rachel, Kurt bought a suit to him and to Blaine, now that Blaine was on Broadway he wouldn't have time to buy a suit. Kurt planned a engagement party to Rachel and Finn but it was a surprise so he just said that it was a dinner and told her to bring Finn.

xx

In the end of the evening they were ready to go to Kurt's "dinner", both of them dressed in a very fancy way, Kurt's dinner always were very sophisticated.

"Hey gorgeous, I missed you all day long"

"Oh me too, Mr. Hudson"

Finn leaned himself to give her a kiss, she was so tiny, the height difference between them was huge and extremely adorable. It was impressing how much they needed each other, how much they miss each other when they are not together, I guess this is that kind of love that everybody dream about, that kind of love that only the lucky ones can get.

Finn drove till Kurt and Blaine's house, Rachel didn't like driving at night. When they get there the house was dark, they even thought there was nobody home, the door was open, they came in a little worried and then…

"SURPRISE" everybody scream

"Oh my god Kurt thank you !" she kissed his check

"You must have seen you face, it was hilarious, c'mon give me a hug" Santana said

"Thank you guys so much, really means a lot to us" Finn said

Everybody hug them, such a precious moment, it was kind of a rehearsal dinner. Tina cried al the time she said she was so happy and this moments made her tearful. They were deciding what song will play when they enter the church they choose marry me just like they sang at Carol and Burt's marriage, in their first dance Santana suggested take my breath away it would bring good memories when they were King and Queen of the prom, Quinn wasn't there anymore to sing but Tina said she would sing with Santana. It was a very good song, and bring them a lot of good memories, Blaine said they've got to sing a powerful duet at the party, but which one ? they sang so many good duets.

"I loved when we sang Boderline/open your heart" Rachel said with enthusiasm

"I love this one, but why don't you guys sing don't go breaking my heart, the duet has a good energy" Mercedes said

"Why don't you guys sing both of them !" Noah said

"Yes, perfect we'll sing both of them" Rachel said

They order a pizza, and kept talking all night long, after all this year they still were the glee club, they were a family.

Finn and Rachel went home very late, but they didn't have to work in the next day, so they lay in the bed looking at each other, just enjoying each other company. Finn couldn't resist her or get enough of her neither does she, he kissed her, the feeling was like two bare wires meeting each other causing a formication that travels all his and her body like they were connected and every time they touch they fell that special unique feeling. How not crave for someone who make you feel in this way, only Finn could make her feel like this and only Rachel make him feel in this way. At every heartbeat at every breath taken the crave only gets bigger, stronger. They couldn't handle anymore a kiss wasn't enough, they were dominated by this incontrollable passion and feel the need to become one.

Two passionate souls, feeling like one, every touch feels like heaven, a inexplicable desire that burns inside them every time they make love, suddenly in that room, in that apartment, in the world was nobody besides them , besides their bodies against each other, besides their love. Nothing else matter in that moment, their moment. There is no need to hurry. When Finn was close to her in this way, she felt a shiver in every little piece of skin, she felt she couldn't love him more but she always does, seems like he was made for her exactly for her, he fits perfectly in her, his arms hold her so tightly so right, no one else could do this. She is so tiny she fits in his arms like a little doll, he know exactly where to touch her, she was his and he was hers.

xx

The morning has come, they were still in bed, cuddle, Finn started to read poetry for Rachel, reading poems, reading excerpts of Rachel's favorite books.

"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I'd hoped to give you forever" - Nicholas Sparks

She smile, giving him a little kiss, she loved when Finn reads this things for her, make she feel special, chosen.

"I love you so much Finny"

"I love you so much, Rachel, you're the love of my life, you know that right ?"

"I know, you're my hero"

The time has stopped for them, they couldn't wait for the weeding, their love was so pure and so big, it would be a wonderful ceremony…

AN: Hope you guys liked the new chapter, I'm sorry if I made some grammar mistake English is not my first language, sorry for the delay to write the new chapter the school is taking all my time haha. Don't forget to review, thank's for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Wedding

The most expected day in their lives has finally come, it was just a formality because Finn and Rachel were already living like a married couple, at every morning they always remember how much their love was strong all the things they went through. Finn was nervous, trying to write his vows, Rachel kept saying to him that it was okay if he just says something from the bottom of his heart, but he had so many feelings about her, Finn was crazy about her and wanted to say so many things to her but he wasn't very good with words, he never was…

Rachel was organizing every single detail about the wedding, she didn't want any unpredictable event. She has written her vows weeks ago, Rachel didn't let anyone read it, it would be a surprise. Finn and Rachel were separated till the weeding time, you know the groom can't see the bride before the wedding right ?. They had different religions so they decided to do a wedding in a beautiful garden, just a ceremony about love, cherishing the love and nothing else matters.

Finn had rehearsed his vows all day long, the boys were helping him, his hands were sweeting, he was walking in circles, for sure he was even more nervous than the bride. The guests were already in their spot, there was a white wooden structure above Finn like an altar. When he saw that gorgeous woman walking slowly towards him, his eyes get filled with tears, his heart was beating even faster, it looks like the sunlight was reflecting in her curled brown hair, she looked like a real angel, all the glee members began to sing the first time ever I saw your face in a very smooth harmony when she started to walk in the pink flower trail towards her future husband, it was a moment that would last forever. Finn would always remember the brightness in her eyes when he lifted the veil from her face, Noah took a course on the internet and now he could marry people in EUA, he would marry Finn and Rachel, neither Finn and Rachel would ever imagine that Puck someday would be marrying them, but it was still fantastic.

"It's time for your vows, can you start Ms. Berry?"

"Sure" She said her eyes filled with tears of joy, marrying the man of her life, the love of her life

"Finn, I didn't know how to start a wedding vow, I have so many things to say to you, you are my hero, a beacon of light that guides me through the darkness, I'm not afraid to fall anymore because I know you'll catch me if I ever fall, I learned what true love means with you, when you love someone so much that the happiness of this special person is above your own happiness and that's the way I feel about you. I tasted my life without you and the true is there is no life without you, without you I don't live I just survive, seasons may change winter to spring but I love Finn Hudson until the end of times, come what may I'll love you until my dying day. I can't remember my life before I meet you, because it just started when I see your face in that Mckinley hall you all popular with that red football jacket, I always knew there was something I just acknowledge it. I was just that crazy girl who jumped at you in our fist glee rehearsal, that girl who was crazy about you, and I still am. I couldn't be happier, I'm marrying the man of my life, my lover, my best friend, my confidant, my everything. When we grow older I'll be by there at your side to remind you that I still love you, and that I always will. Whenever you fell lonely or sad and if I'm not near from you, just remember yourself that I loved you, I love you and I'll love you forever. " She almost couldn't finish her vows because she was crying and her voice became week and low.

Puck was trying his best to not cry because you know Puckerman never cries, Tina cried along Rachel vows. Carol and Liram were crying too.

"Now Mr. Hudson it's your turn"

"Rachel, you how nervous I'm about this, I'm not and never was good with words but I did my best so here I go. I can't say in words how much you mean to me, you are my safe place, no matter where I'm or where I go, I know you'll always be there for me, my safe place. I never imagine I would fell that kind of love that everybody talks, and I never felt like this before in my whole life, you make me want to be a better person because I want to be the man you deserve. And you deserve only the best, I love you, I love you, I love you. Before I meet you Ms. Berry I taught I knew what happiness means but I didn't know anything at all, you were the one who loved my real me not that football quarterback, you were my friend, my lover, and suddenly you became my world, I know it's you favorite author, and kind express the way I feel about you so I decided to add to my vow" He took her hand and looked right on her almond eyes filled with tears

"I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours."

" [...]The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I'd hoped to give you forever"(Nicholas Sparks)"

"I'm forever yours faithfully, Love you forever , Finn."

After the vows, they finally kiss, a long and passionate kiss, filled with joy, memories, and above all the things filled with love. The wedding party would be after the honeymoon, it's not common but they decided to do it

They ran into a limo right after the I do moment, right to the airport, the honeymoon would be in Italy, one of the most romantic countries in the world, they waved goodbye to their friends and family, everybody was so happy their parents were crying, after all Finn would always be Carol's baby and Rachel Leroy and Hiram princess. In the whole way to the airport they were holding each other hands, finally married, Rachel was laying her head on Finn's shoulder both of them in silence but it wasn't a bad thing. They were immersed in memories of them, their first time, first kiss, their kisses that nobody could know, the shivers that they felt with a different touch, one thing was sure all the past have been forgotten every tear was dried, and every scare was cured. A new Life has begun for Mr and Ms. Hudson.

AN: Hope you guys liked the new chapter, I'm sorry if I made some grammar mistake English is not my first language, next chapter is honeymoon I promise I'll write it soon, please review I would like to know if you guys liked the chapter :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Honeymoon

"First class, fancy huh?"

"Very fancy finny" she giggled and put her head on his shoulder

Finn didn't tell Rachel where the honeymoon would be, he wanted to surprise her, a good surprise of course. Finn was taking his wife to French Polynesian more specifically Bora Bora, it's a very beautiful island, with that famous over-the-water bungalows, he though about everything Rachel would love that, they were going to stay on one of those luxury resorts with everything included. It would take hours to get in their destiny and they were in the first class so many things to do !

"Babe, I'm hungry, can we order something here?" Rachel said

"Of course, let me call the air-hostess"

"Hey miss, what is the menu for today's dinner?"

"Whatever you want, Mr. Hudson"

"Oh, well, Rach what do you want to eat?"

"A pasta with tomato sauce would be delightful" she said to the air-hostess

"It'll be ready in 20 minutes Mrs. Hudson" She smile and went away

Rachel felt so special, so important when the air-hostess said Mrs. Hudson, it sound so new to her but it was a great feeling.

"I'm Mrs. Hudson, fancy huh"

"Very fancy, babe, I love you so much" Finn said giving her a little kiss

"You are not telling me where is our honeymoon, are you ?"

"No, I said it was a surprise but I'm sure you'll enjoy, now just relax." He said putting his arm around her waist

They had dinner.

"I want a desert, do you want one?, I think I'll order a cheesecake" Rachel said

"I know something sweeter than cheesecake" he smiled and kissed her neck

"Wow Mr. Hudson, save your energy to the honeymoon" she kissed him

Rachel lay on Finn's shoulder and sleep, as usual he watched her fall asleep, a few minutes later he slept too.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Bora Bora !"

They woke up with the captain of the plane saying thank you and stuff like that, they weren't tired at all, fortunately they sleep some hours before they arrive. Finn took her hand and they went out of the plane, the weather was perfect, the sky was blue, the sun was shinning, what a perfect day.

"Bora Bora Finn ! That's wonderful, I loved it" she kissed him

"C'mon let's go to our hotel" they took a cab till the resort

Finn save money and they were going to spent the whole honeymoon at the St. Regis Bora Bora resort one of the best and most luxury resorts in the world. Their overwater bungalow was the royal one, everything you can ever imagine was included on that bungalow. Rachel went straight to their romantic bungalow and Finn went to the reception to make the check in, Rachel bought some pretty good Victoria's secret things for tonight, she took a shower, and put a bright corselet it has some black lace details and a matching garter belt, when she got out of the bathroom there was her beautiful husband sitting on the king size bed watching the sunset. When she saw Rachel dressed in that way, he was speechless she looked so pretty, sexy and confident.

"Wow" he looked at her

"I know, tonight I'm all yours" she smiled

Finn grab her and started kissing her neck then her lips, he softly put her in the bed, touches, fondling were never enough, she took of his white shirt and he took off his pants, every move was so right, she loves the way Finn always hold her hand, in the way that only he can, the way he moves with her make her fell like a high school girl and she don't have idea how he manage to make her feel like a grown woman too, their love has grown up with them maybe that's why it felt so good. Finn made a wonderful massage on Rachel, his priority was always make her feel the best way possible, Rachel knew where to kiss him, where to touch they were soul mates it was like they were born knowing it, their love was so strong that they decided to become one and in that moment was like seeing fireworks, every time it was magic.

After it Rachel fell asleep in his arms, it seems all like a big dream till now, every detail, Finn's surprise has been perfect. He was caressing her skin while she was sleeping, she looked like an angel, watching her sleep was one of the best feelings for Finn she was there so calm locked in her dreams, he whisper in her ear.

"I love you so much, I love you like I never loved before"

"I love you Finn, more than anything" she answered

"Weren't you asleep?"

"No, I know you like to watch me while I'm sleeping I was just with my eyes closed, I love when you watch me sleep, you make me feel safe." She kissed him

"You're my safe harbor"

He kissed her deeply, messing with her hair, caressing her back, he can't get enough from her, how's that even possible?.

"I've got something for you"

"Oh baby, I'm to tired"

"No" he laughed

"It's not what you thinking, I bought you something, wait a minute"

Finn went to his package and pick a little light blue box, she knew it was a Tiffany box, her heart started to beat fast.

"Here, I hope you like, I saw it and knew it has to be yours"

She open the little tie on the box and opened it, it was a star necklace, she loved it, tears filled her eyes.

"Did you like it babe?"

"Y-Yes I loved, I'm speechless"

He put the necklace on her, and behind the star pendant, it was written Finn in a very tiny handwriting.

"Whenever you feel lonely or sad or anything and I'm far from you, I want you to look to this star and remember me, when I'm not around anymore…"

"Why are you saying this things, Finn ? like when you are not around anymore, what you mean?"

"Nothing babe, I just use the wrong words" he smiled

"Hmm, okay then."

She slept, Finn was hiding something from her and she knew it, there must be a good reason for Finn not telling her about. After some minutes Finn asleep too.

"Morning Mr"

"How are you gorgeous ?"

"C'mon put some beach clothes and let's have breakfast"

Finn put his clothes and they had breakfast, when they were going back to their bungalow, who showed up ? Jesse, Rachel's ex boyfriend, Finn hate that dude with all his soul after all he did to Rachel, every time Finn sees him he want to punch that guy in the face.

"Rachel?" Jesse said, a little big surprise

"Oh and Hudson"

"Hi" Finn said

"Jesse, what are you doing here, I don't see you since… the nationals, how are you?"

"Fine, I'm on my vacations, and you what are you doing here? " "with him" he whisper

"Oh, M-Me and Finn got married, we are on our honeymoon, I though you knew it…"

"I didn't, wow awkward, you look great Rach, you've grown up"

She blushed, Finn was holding himself

"Thank's"

"We I think we should go Rach" He took her hand

"Yes, bye Jesse nice to see you"

"Bye Rach, see you"

"I'm sorry babe, let's just ignore him and enjoy our honeymoon"

"You don't have to apologize babe, let's just ignore him, so what you wanna do now?"

"Let's swim with the dolphins ?"

"Yes, let's do it" he kissed her check

They swan with the dolphins, they did scuba diving, after all they went to the beautiful luau in one of the beaches in the island, everyone in white clothes, it was delightful. They went to their private "pool" below their bungalow, to see the sunset, one of the most romantic things to share with someone you love.

"This is the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen" Rachel said

He took her hand.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"

"You are the love of my life, you know that right?" she gave him a tiny kiss

Finn suddenly feels a several pain

"Babe, I don't feel…" then he pass out, he doesn't even had the time to say the whole sentence…

"Babe, FINN FINN WAKE UP OH MY GOD"

She run straight to their bungalow and called the reception asking for a doctor saying it was an emergency. They were sending the emergency team to her bungalow, after it she ran again to the deck they were, she put Finn's head on her lap, and waited for the emergency, she was to tiny to care him till the emergency, 5 minutes felt like 5 hours, she kept calling his name and he had some lapses of consciousness and kept saying sorry and sorry again she couldn't understand why he kept apologizing, she kept answering it was okay. Finally the emergency team arrived they carried Finn until the nursery of the resort and Rachel was right behind them. They took Finn to the emergency room while Rachel was signing some papers, she waited for 2 hours to know something about him and her heart was already in her hands when the Doctor came to talk to her.

"How's he Doctor?"

"He's out of danger, he's awake and want to talk to you, please follow me I'll take you to his room"

She follow the Doctor, he was very young do be a doctor, Finn was sitting on the bed looking fine, and Rachel ran to him and give him a hug.

"You scared me to death, Finn, what's happening?"

"Rach, there is no easy way of telling you this, I may or may not have cancer"

"What?" tears instantly stream down her face

"Why didn't you told me before? What you mean with may or may not?"

"I didn't received the result of the exam yet"

"Look at me, everything is gonna be alright, I'll always be by your side, you are okay" she hugged him very tightly maybe it's nothing maybe it's in the beginning.

"I don't know why I pass out, the doctor said it's nothing related with the cancer, I guess I'm not used with the hot weather" he laughed

"Let's enjoy our honeymoon babe, and if is cancer I'm sure I'll be cured, because I would be diagnosed in the beginning, maybe it's nothing, I don't want you to worry, okay? That's why I didn't tell you, now come here give me a kiss"

She kissed him, and kept repeating to herself "maybe it's nothing, he's out of danger, let's enjoy this honeymoon"

"C'mon let's get out this nursery"  
They went to their bungalow, she lay in the bed and called him to lay down with her.

"Hug me"

"What?"

"Just hold me"

Finn hold her tight like he always do, she started to cry

"Babe, please don't cry"

"It' just that I love you so much, and even thinking in a possibility of having a life without you, makes me wanna cry and never stop"

"I shouldn't told you till I'm sure, I'm sorry babe, it's gonna be okay, I'm okay, I'll call the lab tomorrow to know about the exam, just be calm, I'll never leave you, never, did you understand? I'll call the lab right now, they will have to answer me"

Finn called the lab

"New York Green Lab, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Finn Hudson, and I'm calling to know about my exam, it's an emergency I really need to know the result"

"Just a second, Mrs. Hudson"

A few minutes later

"Mr. Hudson you did a exam do know if you have cancer right?"

"Yes, that's correct"

"It's negative Mr. Hudson, you don't have cancer"

"Thank you, really thank you so much"

"You're welcome"

He turned off the phone and it feels amazing, he was healthy.

"So, babe what's the result"

"I don't have cancer, babe, everything is fine"

Rachel jumped over him, and kissed every little piece of skin in his body, she was so happy, her husband was healthy everything was fine again. While Rachel was on shower, Finn planned a celebration, he ordered champagne, roses all over the room. When Rachel come out of the bathroom she was surprised by Mr. Romantic again.

"Do you accept a glass of champagne Mrs. Hudson?"

"Yes, that would be great, Mr. husband"

After a lot of glasses of champagne they went to their private deck, Rachel open her arms and felt the sea breeze on her skin, the moon was full, she wondered if she was dreaming because this place was like paradise, Finn put his hands on her waist to feel the sea breeze too it was a hot night, he saw the moon, it was very beautiful, maybe the moon will always be a lovers thing, have you ever realized that when you are in love the moon is always brighter, bigger, prettier ? and when you love someone and look to the moon you think about them ?, and that's how Finn and Rachel felt, and fortunately they were together sharing this moment like no other. He looked right at her almond eyes and she looked at his feeling so safe only with the touch of his big hands.

"I love you, I know I say it a lot of times it's just that never seems enough to the love I feel for you" Finn said

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, you're the best thing that ever happened to me and being here with you it's priceless"

She kissed him, when their lips are together in a way they only know, it's special, it's different, it feels like home ,doesn't matter where they if they are together is always gonna be home.

They said together

"My home is not a place ,it's someone, IT'S YOU"

Finn lifted her up by her waist, and took her to bed, they spent the whole night talking, kissing each other, looking at each other, just being together, they would remember that trip forever.

xx

AN: hey guys hope you liked the new chapter, and again sorry If I made some grammar mistake English is not my first language, I would love some feedback so please review, enjoy and thank's for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – There's no place like home

After they got back from their honeymoon, Finn and Rachel were looking for a house for them now. Not his apartment or hers, their house. Today they are going to meet the best real state agency Finn could find, they were searching house for about 2 months it was hard to find the perfect place, but today they might find it.

The real state agency name's was Rosa, she seems nice, they were heading to a big apartment at 5th avenue, Finn was saving a lot of money for their house. The apartment was simply gorgeous, big rooms, big balcony, great security, high ceilings and an extra room. The way Rachel was smiling Finn knew that this was the one. Finn closed contract in that day, finally a place for them, he sold his old apartment so did Rachel.

Three weeks later –

Their mobile was arriving to their new house, Finn was coordinating where to put everything while Rachel was talking with the architect, they still had no idea of what they were going to do with the extra room. After everyone was gone, the mobile were in the right places and everything decorated in their way, they sit on the couch and it took a moment for them to realize that it really happened. They got married and it was their house, their place; Rachel went to the empty room and just kept staring at it and a feeling was growing inside her, Finn hug her and asked:

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

"Just thinking about what we can do with this room"

"Maybe for a new member in our family" Finn said almost like a whisper

"Really babe?! I was just thinking the same thing"

Finn wrap his arms around her, and both of them kept looking at that room imagining how it was going to be, if it was going to be a baby girl or a baby boy, the names, everything and in that night they make one…

xx

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Rachel woke Finn up with a soft kiss

"Good morning babe"

Finn got dressed and went straight to his job, Rachel called Kurt of course she have to tell him her new plans.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt! I miss you so much, and I have so many things to tell you, can you come to my new apartment ?"

"Oh Rach I miss you too, well you have to tell me everything about your honeymoon all the details! Yes sure, but where's it you forgot to tell me Mrs. Hudson"

"Ok, you're going to faint, are you ready?"

"For Christ's Sake, tell me !"

"5th Avenue, it's so big you won't believe, oh my god Kurt, I told Finn it was too much, we didn't need all of this but he insisted and I'm choke can't believe, he is being so good to me"

"Uh la la, I'm coming right now I HAVE to see it, oh Rach I'm moving to your apartment ok" He laughed

"Oh please come, to remember our first apartment in New York, we really had fun there, me you and Tana old times, I miss her by the way have you seen her?"

"Yes, You know she and Sebastian can't keep their hands out each other, right? I saw her with him I guess last week at a club, I can't remember the club's name I have to ask Blaine but Sebastian was singing with his band there and she was cheering for them; We almost didn't talk"

"I know" she giggled with herself remembering all the embarrassing moments that she have with them, they simply start kissing and don't stop and screw who's watching.

"I miss that times Kurt, our movie marathon, we should do it again, so come here as fast as you can I have so many things to tell you"

"Ok Babra I'm going, love you bye"

"Fast, I'm so anxious to tell you things, love ya"

Kurt has been her best friend since forever they were soulmates, and he was the first one she was going to tell about her plans of having a baby with Finn; she decided to tell everybody else just after it was confirmed.

Kurt barely enter into Rachel's new apartment and she jumped over him, they have never been apart for such a long time.

"Oh Kurt I've missed you so so so much"

"Me too, woa look at this place Mrs. Hudson, this is the apartment, really Rach I'm so happy for you guys, you both really deserve this" Kurt went to every room and saw every little detail if it was of him approval.

"Yeah I raise you well, everything is perfect" he smiled at her with a proud look

After their traditional afternoon tea, Kurt and Rachel sat on the couch and she was dying to tell him the news

"So what you were going to tell me, Berry?"

"Finn and I hm… We are…"

"What what oh please don't torture me"

"We're having a baby"

Kurt was chocked

"Please say something" She said smiling

"I-I'm just I-I'm to young to be uncle, oh my god Rach, don't get me wrong I'm very happy for you guys I'm just chocked oh my god"

"I'm going to hug you okay?"

"Okay"

After a long hug and tears, Rachel told him that it was still a secret till it's confirmed, of course she let Kurt tell Blaine too otherwise Kurt would totally freak out with this kind of secret, he and Blaine were one of those couple whose don't keep secrets. She told Kurt about all the amazing parts of her honeymoon and the unfortunate events too, for her surprise Kurt knew about Finn's health but now everything was ok.

After a Barbra movie marathon with Kurt, Finn came home, and the three of them had dinner together, sometimes Rachel forgot that they were brothers. They kept talking till midnight then Blaine called Kurt worried about him so Kurt left. Finn and Rachel were both tired so that night they just slept as usual his arms around her tiny body, always protecting her.

Rachel woke up before her clock rings, she was feeling very sick a lot of nausea so she run to the bathroom and put it all out; Finn woke up and run after her.

"Babe are you okay?"

"Yes, I feel marvelous" she smiled to him

Finn looked at her confused "But you are feeling sick, how's that marvelous babe?"

"Finn it's morning, it's morning sickness !"

"I didn't realized that, oh my God!" He lifted her softly by her little waist and kiss her

"We're having a baby !" Finn screamed

"I guess we are but I'm not sure, why don't we buy one of those exams on the drugstore?"

"I'll,, you stay here, I'll be back before you finish your coffee"

"Okay" She kissed him another time

As he promised Finn was back before she finished her coffee, Rachel went straight to the bathroom and five minute felt like 5 hours or more. Finally it was ready, the result was there right in front of them above the sink.

"Finn, I'm to anxious you got to see the result"

Finn took the pregnancy test above the white granite sink and slowly turn it around.

"There's a happy face, what's that mean?"

"Mean we're having a baby!"

Finn hug her tight, and kissed her so many times, they were so happy, more than happy it was a inexplicable feeling they felt wonderful. Imagining a little Rachel or a little Finn growing in Rachel's belly just warm their heart in a unique way that only a child could bring. Right in the next day they met with their architect and planned the baby's room, the details would only be decided in the next months when they find out the baby's sex.

In the course of the week they told all of their friends about it; at Saturday they planned a big dinner with the whole Hudson-Hummel-Berry clan and share the big news, they were all excited about it, Rachel's dads were already buying clothes and toys for the baby, Carole started to border a little shoe for the baby, Blaine and Kurt were already singing to Rachel's pouty belly, auntie Tana was telling stories and talking Spanish. In that moment Rachel and Finn knew that this child would have something that would never end, something called Love.

xx

AN: Hey guys sorry for the big delay for the next chapter, I've been very busy with school but now I'll try to update sooner, hope you guys liked it and if you do please review and share with your friends. Again sorry If I made any grammar mistake, English is NOT my mother language. Thank's for reading, Love gabmonteith


End file.
